Babysitting A Teenager
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Sarah goes to visit her grandmother with Delbert, Amelia and B.E.N keeping her company. Jim doesn't want to go so he gets Silver to look after him. What could possibly go wrong? sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Unexpected Surprise

**Unexpected Surprise**

**I can't believe I wrote another story when I have 3 other stories to finish off, lol. I'm just lazy but I will finish them when I have the time. **

**This story is not just gonna be about Silver babysitting Jim, there will be a twist to it that nobody will be able to figure out what it is. You'll have to keep reading to find out. **

**I do not own Treasure Planet or the characters but if I did then there would be a Treasure Planet 2. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am really sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

A young boy who was only 17 years old was souring through the sky on his favorite solar surfer that he made when he was only 8 years old. That young boy used to be a 15 year old rebellious teenager who was failing at school, always getting into trouble and was like a stranger to his own mother and it was all because his father left him when he was only 12 years old but thanks to a certain cyborg, this young teenager changed into a better person who is now getting straight A's, never gets into trouble and gets along with his mother most of the time. This young teenagers name is Jim Hawkins.

Jim was on summer vacation from the academy and loving every minute of it. He helps his mum at the Inn when he can but today his mum insisted he go out and have some fun since he won't be young forever. Jim took his mother's words and decided to go solar surfing since he has not been on it for almost 3 years now because he was always so busy at the academy and planning out his future that he never has time for fun anymore even though he's only a young teenager.

Jim closed his eye, feeling the soft wind blow against his face, messing up his brown hair with his clothes blowing around him. The wind felt nice against Jim's skin, it always calms him down if he is ever stressed about something. Jim opened his eyes after a while to look at his watch to see what time it was and it read 4pm. Jim sighed once he realized it was time to go back home since it was beginning to get dark and his mum will be worrying if he's not home before dark. Jim turned his solar surfing around and began heading home.

Jim landed his solar surfer outside the garage and had to pull it in the rest of the way. Jim leaned his solar surfer up against a metal table, making sure it wouldn't fall down after he leaves. Once Jim was sure the surfer wouldn't fall over, he walked out of the garage and pulled the big garage door down. The young teenager ran into his house to see his mum picking up a plate of food. Jim ran over to his mum and put an arm around her shoulder to greet her "hey mum" Jim said casually with a smile.

Jim's mum looked up at her only son and gave him a kind smile "hi Jim" Sarah greeted with her soft, kind voice. Sarah usually gets very lonely while Jim is away at the academy and even though she misses him and wishes he could be at home, she is still very proud of her son for doing so well at the academy with straight A's.

Jim moved his arm away from his mother's shoulder before walking over to the fridge and taking out a purp, his favourite food to snack on if he gets hungry. Jim bit into the fresh purp, making purp juice drip down Jim's chin.

Sarah smiled at Jim as she watches him eat the purp while creating a lovely puddle of purp juice on the floor which she will probably have to clean up. Jim's mother rolled her eyes at Jim before grabbing a napkin and handing it to the young teenager who had purp juice all over his mouth and chin. Jim gave his mother a shy smile before taking the napkin and wiping his mouth and chin.

Sarah picked up some dishes off the table and put them in the sink and started to wash them while Jim just threw the purps core into the bin "your grandmother called today. You remember her right?" Sarah said as she washed the dishes without turning around to look at Jim.

Jim threw the napkin in the bin before looking up at his mum with an annoyed look as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned again the table to show that he did remember his grandmother but he doesn't like her "how could I forget" Jim muttered as he rolled his eyes and looked to the side, not looking at his mother. It wasn't that Jim hated her; it was just that when Jim was younger she would always pinch his cheek so hard that it went numb for a week. She always told Sarah how she did not like Leland and funny thing was, his grandmother was always trying to tell Jim how to act and how to be. Jim thinks it was because he looks so much like Leland so his grandmother dislikes him.

Even though Sarah wasn't looking at Jim, she could tell he wasn't happy at the mention of his grandmother which Sarah knew perfectly well why that was. Jim's mum has known for a long time that Jim didn't like his grandmother and she really couldn't blame him for that because his grandmother always was being mean to him when he was just a little kid.

The last time Jim saw his grandmother was when he was 8, 4 years before Leland left him and his mother. Leland didn't go with them to visit Jim's grandmother because he was off on a trip so Jim tried to prove to his grandmother that he was nothing like his father by being helpful and making them some tea but it didn't go very well. Jim was only 8 years old back then with weak, small little arms that when he tried to use this big tea pot to pour the tea into the white cup, he lost his grip and the hot tea went all over his grandmother. She was furious at Jim that she made them all get out of her house. Ever since then, Jim has never wanted to go back there to see his grandmother.

Sarah stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Jim who still looked angry, he was probably remembering that moment when he was 8.

Jim sighed angrily before looking up his mum with anger in his eyes "what did she want?" Jim muttered, not really caring what she had to say but if his mum bothered to tell him about his grandmother calling them then it must have something to do with him.

Sarah sighed, already knowing Jim was not gonna like the news that she was about to give him "well…" Sarah began as she walked over to Jim and looked into his blue eyes, trying to think of a way to tell her son the news without him getting angry. Sarah brushed Jim's bangs out of his eyes with the tips of her fingers "your grandmother said it's been a while since we've seen her…" Sarah hinted, hoping her son knew where she was going with this so she wouldn't have to say it.

Sarah looked up at Jim's expression, he looked mad like he knew where his mum was going with this but Jim only muttered a "hmmmmmmm?" to show he was listening then waited for his mum to continue.

Sarah nodded her head at her son before continuing "she wants us to visit her" Sarah said quickly but at seeing Jim's angry face that looks like he wanted to kill someone, Sarah added "now who wants pie?" Sarah walked over to the oven and took out a big pie with the help of a tea-towel. Jim just sighed angrily at her before storming up to his room and the only sound that Sarah heard was a loud slam of a door which caused her to flinched abit. Sarah sighed, understanding why Jim was mad but she still wish Jim would just let go of the past and forgive his grandmother. The only problem was Jim was just so stubborn.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I do accept flames but don't be too harsh because I really am trying my best. Silver will be in the next chapter, yay! Please leave a review because they will bring a smile to my face and make me write quicker.**


	2. Strange Man

**Strange Man**

**Here it is, another chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and thank you to the person that reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me :)**

**I do not own Treasure Planet.**

* * *

Jim walked along the side where all the ships were parked, looking up at the starry sky. Jim had sneaked out of his bedroom window while his mum was busy serving the guests because the young teenager just had to do some thinking which involved a certain cyborg. .

Morph was floating around Jim's head, chirping happily while not noticing the sad look on Jim's face. The young teenager stopped walking and just looked out at the dark, star filled sky infront of him, looking for a shooting star but sadly there were none. Jim sighed, wanting nothing more than to make a wish on a star to cheer himself up but even that must have been asking too much. The young teenager leaned against a cold, metal pole on his side, his cheek making contact to the cold metal.

"I wonder where Silver would be right now and what he would be doing?" Jim muttered to himself, forgetting Morph was even there but the pink blob landed on Jim's shoulder, making the young teenager remember of Morph's Presence. Jim glanced at the pink blob that was now on his shoulder while chirping sadly at his master at the mentioned of Silver's name "Probably searching for treasure… being free…" Jim muttered before pushing away from the pole and continuing on his way "he probably have forgotten all about me…" Jim whispered to himself.

Jim walked with his head hang low and his long bangs falling in his face, covering his eyes "Dammit!" Someone yelled out suddenly which caused the young teenager to jerk his head up in surprise. The voice sounded like it was really close, Jim was too curious as of who it could be so he ran off to where he heard the voice with Morph flying closely behind him.

Jim stopped running when he saw a large man sitting next to a long boat; he appeared to be trying to fix it. Jim hid behind some barrels, not sure if he should help the man or not because he could be dangerous. The young teenager peeked out from behind the barrels to look at the man, even though Jim couldn't see him very well since it was dark, he could still tell by the man's shape that he seemed familiar. Morph sat on Jim's shoulder as he looked at the man too.

Jim leaned forward some more to try and hear what the man was muttering to himself but fortunately, he ended up knocking over the barrels which alerted the man of the young teenager's presence. The man stopped what he was doing and looked up at the barrels that Jim was hiding behind. Jim was now hiding behind the other barrels that were still standing up right, hoping the man would leave him alone but the man stood up and changed his cyborg arm into a gun "show yerself if ye know w'at's good fer ya!" The man shouted in anger, pointing the gun towards the barrels as he waited for the person to show themselves.

Jim breathing got heavier; he wasn't sure what he should do at a time like this. If he came out from behind the barrels, he was dead but if he didn't, he would still be dead. Jim took a deep breathe in, deciding to take a chance and show himself, maybe the man will spare his life if he knew Jim was just a young teenager. Jim crawled out from behind the barrels then stood on his own two feet, facing the man.

The man still held up his gun which was pointed at Jim which kind of freaked the teenager out. Jim thought quickly then saw light under the lamp post. Jim walked slowly towards the light so he didn't alert the man but the man just watched in suspicion. Jim finally got under the light and lifted his head up so the man could now see him clearly.

The man finally lowered his gun and changed it back into his hand which caused Jim to sigh in relief, glad that the man was kind enough to not kill a young teenager but then the man took a few steps forward which caused Jim to freak out again. His breathing got quicker and he just froze, not sure of what to do "Jimbo?" that was the first word that the man spoke but even just that one word gave Jim a hint of who this strange man was.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I didn't really have time to make it longer but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this one. Please leave a review and tell me what ya think. I don't mind flames but don't be to harsh because I tried my best.**


	3. Welcome Back Old Friend

**Welcome Back Old Friend**

Jim looked up at the man in shock, suddenly knowing exactly who he is "S-Silver" Jim stuttered abit, still not sure if it was who he thought it was but the man did use the nickname that Silver gave him.

Silver stepped into the light so Jim could see him better, a big smile was on the old cyborg's face as he looked at the young teenager who had a shock look on his own face. The shock look only lasted a few seconds before it was replaced with a big smile "Silver!" Jim yelled excitedly before running over to his old friend and leaping into his big arms.

Silver grunted abit by the impact of Jim jumping into his arms but he smiled and wrapped his own arms around the boy, glad to see him again. Morph flew over to his old master and cuddled up against his cheeks as Silver continued to hug Jim. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Silver gently pushed the boy away by his small shoulders. Silver looked at Jim with a smile but it soon faded when he noticed tears in the young boys eyes "Jimbo? W'at's wrong? Why are ye cryin'?" Silver asked in concern, keeping his grip on Jim's shoulder.

Jim looked surprised as if he hasn't noticed the tears in his blue eyes. Jim quickly turned his back to Silver and began to whip his eyes as fast as he could while Silver just looked concerned at him. Jim turned back around to look at his old friend with a big smile on his face but it soon faded when he noticed Silver's concern look. Jim sighed, knowing Silver wouldn't just let what had happened go "I just missed you… a lot…" Jim whispered as he lowered his gaze to the ground, hoping it didn't sound pathetic.

Silver smiled at Jim then did something unexpertly; he hugged Jim. The young teenager was shocked by that but he smiled and just rested his head again Silver's belly "I missed ye too…" Silver whispered into Jim's ear with a smile.

After a while, Jim finally pulled away and looked up at Silver in confusion "anyway, what are you doing in Montressor?" Jim asked but when he saw the hurt look on Silver's face, he continued "um… I mean, it's not that I don't want you here. I-I'm really glad that you're here? I-I'm just, you know, curious. I mean, not that curious that I have to know. It's just if you want to, you know, tell me, it's your choice" Jim said quickly, letting out a puff of air when he was finished with his blabbering.

Silver just smiled at Jim and chuckled abit as Jim just freaked out which Silver found kind of amusing since the young boy was usually a calm teenager and he rarely got nervous. The cyborg put a hand on the young teenagers shoulder to calm him down before he passed out "easy t'ere, lad. I know w'at ya meant" Silver said with a chuckle as Jim let out a breathe full of air out of his mouth that he was holding in.

Jim gave Silver a small smile before turning his attention to the long boat which he could have guessed was the same long boat from the Legacy. The cyborg noticed Jim was looking at the long boat so he thought he should explain everything to the young lad "th' long boat t'at I took from th' legacy was runnin' low on power so I had ta land on th' closest planet before I fell out of th' sky" Silver explained, as he pointed to the sky with his metal finger as he explained the last bit.

Jim nodded his head in understanding then smiled up at Silver "I can fix it" Jim said quietly with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Silver smiled at Jim, thinking about the offer as he rubbed his chin with his flesh hand "hmmmm… sure, why not" Silver said as he shrugged his shoulders. Jim's face lit up which caused Silver to chuckle, he didn't know the boy missed me that much "jus' help me get t'is long boat to ya house" The cyborg said, beginning to walk over to the long boat with the young teenager following closely behind him and Morph flying after them. They both picked up a side of the long boat and began dragging it to the Benbow inn as it made abit of noise while they dragged it, hopping no one would hear it.

They finally got to the inn and placed the long boat gently in the garage. Jim used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forehead as he let out a breath of air before looking up at the old cyborg with a smile which he returned.

They both walked out of the garage, closing the garage door behind them and walking into the house. Jim opened the door enough to peek through to see if his mum was still up but the room was pitch black which meant everyone was asleep. Jim flicked on the light then opened the door fully for Silver to come in which he did, making abit of noise with his cyborg leg.

Silver turned around to look at Jim with a smirk on his face as if he knew something that Jim didn't. The young lad just blinked in confusion at the old cyborg's face and Morph landed on Jim's shoulder, chirping happily "is ye mother up?" Silver asked in a cocky voice as he put his hands on his hips.

Jim looked away as he started to get what Silver was up too but tried not to let it show "no…" Jim said softly, trying to act innocent but it didn't seem to be working on this old cyborg.

Silver nodded his head in understanding with that same smirk on his face "I see… so… did ye climb out th' window or sneaked out th' door?" Silver asked with a smirk that stated Jim was bustard.

The young teenager sighed at how quick his old friend has figured it out but he looked up at Silver with big, puppy dogs eyes and did his best to look sad. Now it was Silver's turn to be confused by Jim's face "please don't tell my mum…" Jim said in a sweet little childish voice as he pouted and made his eyes even bigger, trying to beg Silver and hoping it wouldn't come down to fake crying.

Silver smirked again as he realized Jim's little game but he had to admit that the young lad looked cute when he wanted someone to keep a secret. Silver sighed in defeat then gave Jim a small smile "alright, lad. Ye got me" The cyborg said as he held his hands up in surrender.

Jim smiled "thanks, Silver" the young teenager said before letting a yawn escape his lips.

Silver smiled at Jim as he tried to stay awake but was finding it hard too since it was mid night. Silver sighed before walking over to the half-asleep teenager and put a hand on his shoulder "I t'ink it's time t'at ya go 'ave some shut eye" the cyborg stated as he lead the sleepy teenager upstairs. Silver looked around at all the doors as they both walked down the hall, wondering which door lead to Jim's room.

Jim weakly pointed to a door "this one" Jim said when he noticed Silver didn't have any idea where he was going.

Silver chuckled nervously then nodded his head "o' course it is…" Silver said nervously.

Jim turned around and gave Silver a sleepy smile "I'll show you the way to your room" Jim said before walking down the hall again with Silver following closely behind. The young lad stopped infront of a room and opened the door then stepped aside to let Silver go in and check out the room

Silver smiled at the room before turning back to Jim and nodding his head politely at the young lad "thank ye very much, lad. I'll see ya in th' mornin', sleep tight" Silver said.

Jim returned the nod and smile before closing the door and heading back to his own room. Jim climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders with Morph sleeping next to his head on his pillow. Jim closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a fun day trying to explain Silver to his mother but… he could also use Silver as an advantage to get out on going to his grandmothers house...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I've just been very busy with a few things but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I don't mind flames but please don't be too harsh because I am trying my best.**


	4. Please Mum

**Please Mum**

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Jim was sleeping sounding in his bed with the little shape shifter sleeping next to him. Then suddenly the alarm on his bedside table went off and began beeping very loudly which startled the young teenager and caused him to fall out of bed with the blankets coming with him and landed over his whole body when he hit the floor "owww…" Jim whispered to himself as he groaned in pain and began getting into a sitting position. Jim pulled the blanket up, enough to be able to look around the room then he glared at his alarm clock for waking him up "why do I even have an alarm clock?" Jim muttered to himself then sigh. Morph came out from under the blanket while swaying abit and had swirls in both his eyes.

Suddenly the door swang over and standing in the doorway was his cyborg friend, Silver with a cheerful smile on his face "ah Jimbo! Ye up!" Silver stated happily, making his way towards the young teenager on the floor. Jim pulled the blanket off his head then got up and Morph shook his small head to snap himself out of the dizziness "ye ready ta help me fix me longboat?" Silver asked excitedly.

Jim looked up at Silver then began rubbing his chin in thought '_How can I ask him nicely to look after me while my mum is gone… he's too smart to trick… although… he would do anything to help me out…_' Jim thought himself as a smile crossed his face while Silver just looked at him in confusion. Jim gave Silver an innocent smile "only if you can do a small favour for me" Jim asked sweetly.

Silver eyed Jim suspiciously "what kind of favour?" Silver asked as he narrowed his eyes at Jim in suspicion.

Jim waved his hand in a nonchalant way "oh it's nothing to worry about, just a small little favour to repay me for fixing your boat" Jim said with a small little innocent smile while Silver just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest to say he wasn't falling for Jim's little game. Jim sighed in defeat when he realized his cute act was not working on the cyborg "well…" Jim began to say but paused for abit before continuing "my grandmother rang up my mum and told her we should visit…" Jim paused so he could see Silver's reaction but the cyborg just looked at the young boy in confusion, wondering where his story was going.

Jim sighed before continuing "Me and my grandmother never got along. I think it's because I look so much like my father and she hated him… The last time I saw her was when I was 8 years old. My dad was on a business trip so I decided to impress my grandmother by pouring her some tea and um… the pot slipped out my hands and landed on my grandmother…" Jim said sadly as he looked down at the ground "that's why I don't want to go see her but…" Jim looked back up at Silver with an innocent smile "I won't have to go if I have someone to look after me" Jim said sweetly as he gave Silver his puppy dog eyes and a sweet smile.

Silver slowly shook his at Jim but had a small smile on his face "ye really gotta stop usin' t'at face on me. It's too cut ta resist" Silver said as he chuckled.

Jim just smirked but kept his cute look on "that's the idea" Jim replied.

Silver sighed then held up his hands in surrender "alright, alright. I give in. ye win" Silver said as he chuckled again.

Jim's face lit up and he jumped for joy as he threw his arms up in the air in excitement "yes!" Jim shouted excitedly then looked back at Silver and gave his cyborg friend a smile to thank him which Silver returned. Jim put a finger to his chin in thought "now I just gotta talk about this with my mum…" Jim muttered to himself, not meaning to say it out loud.

Silver looked shock at Jim "ye 'avn't told ye mother yet?" Silver asked in shock as he stared down at Jim.

Jim looked up at Silver then laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "well… no… not yet" Jim said innocently as he looked up at the cyborg with a sweet smile but Silver just glared at him in return which caused the young teenager's smile to fade when he realized it wasn't working on his friend "I'll um… go ask her right now" Jim said with a nervous chuckle. The teenager walked pass his cyborg friend and out the door with Morph flying behind him.

Silver rolled his eyes with a small smile before following Jim but stopped at the stairs when he saw people were down there, sitting at a table and eating. The old cyborg quickly hid behind the wall before anyone saw him and sighed in relief.

* * *

Jim walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face which caused Sarah to look confused at her son since he was mad yesterday "um… Good Morning" Sarah said awkwardly with a nervous chuckle before going back to cooking.

"Good Morning, mum" Jim said as he casually made his way towards her and gave her a smile which Sarah looked confused at "so… mum… I was thinking… about going to grandmother's house…" Jim began to say but paused to look up at his mother with hopeful eyes.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her son cute act, knowing exactly what was coming. She knew from the moment she told Jim the news that he would try to find a way to get out of it, he always did "oh… here it comes…" Sarah muttered to herself before looking into Jim's eyes and waited for him to continue.

"Well…" Jim began, rubbing his chin in thought as he chose his next words carefully "a friend of mine came in late at night…" Jim looked up at his mum for a reaction but she looked completely confused like she had no idea where he was going with this "I gave him a room to sleep in… and um… I wanted him to look after me so I won't have to go see my grandmother" Jim said then gave Sarah an innocent grin.

Sarah sighed "how old is this friend of yours?" Sarah asked as she put her hands on her hip and narrowed her eyes at him while Jim just gave her a smile.

"You can meet him after everyone leave" Jim said as he nodded towards the kitchen door, where all the customers were. Sarah sighed then went back to cooking and Jim left the kitchen to go meet his cyborg friend.

* * *

It was late at night when everyone had finally left; Sarah was waiting in the kitchen for her son to come back with this friend of his. Sarah sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she waited.

And waited.

Oh, and waited some more.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarah sighed again before sitting down in a chair and resting her elbows on her legs and her head on her hands, looking completely bored. Jim walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his face "sorry for the wait, mum" Jim apologized before turning to the kitchen door "you can come in now" Jim said to the person behind the door as he stepped aside to let his friend in.

Silver walked into the room with a smile on his face. The cyborg took off his hat and bowed down to Sarah to be polite "nice ta meet ya, Mrs. Hawkins. I'm John Silver" Sarah just stared in shock at the cyborg, not sure of what to say.

Jim walked over to his mother and gave her a sweet smile "can he please look after me" Jim begged, clasping in hands together infront of his chest in a begging way.

Sarah looked at Jim then back at the cyborg infront of her then back at her son again. Sarah sighed, not sure if she trusted Silver to look after Jim or not since she hardly knew this man "you sure this man can look after you Jim. Do you trust him?" Sarah whispered to her son so she did offend Silver in anyway.

Jim smiled and nodded his head proudly "of course! Back on the R.L.S Legacy, I was put under Silver's care and he looked after me very well" Jim said as he gave his mother an assuring smile.

Sarah looked back at Silver "you sure you can handle Jim?" Sarah asked causing Jim's face to turn red because she was treating him like he was a little kid and Silver was his babysitter.

Silver just smiled then nodded his head "o' course. Jimbo will be easy ta look after" Silver said proudly.

Sarah sighed in defeat, knowing she was losing the fight since it was 2 against one. She looked back up at the 2 boys infront of her, smiling with hopeful eyes. Sighing again, she nodded her head in agreement "alright, alright. I will agree to this" she said in defeat.

Jim threw his arms up in the air in victory "yes!" he yelled out proudly while Silver just smiled at him.

Sarah sighed, not too happy about this man, who she hardly knew, looking after her only son but Jim did trust this man and they seem to get along very well… it was only going to be for 2 weeks. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**What kind of trouble will Silver and Jim get into? 2 weeks is longer than Sarah realizes. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. A Wonderful Father and Son moment

**Goodbye, Mum**

**Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**I would also like to thank Jennie-JenJen for helping me with becoming a better writer. I tried my best to use the tips that you gave me, I really hope this chapter is good.**

* * *

Jim and Silver were standing outside the Benbow Inn, helping Sarah, Amelia, Delbert and B.E.N put their stuff in the trunk of Sarah's car. Jim's mum sighed in exhaustion after she had finished trying to squeeze all the bags in and closed the trunk "well… shall we get going" Delbert said, opening the car door for his wife to get in. Amelia smiled at her husband before getting into the car. The doc closed the door behind her before opening the back car door and getting in.

"Yay! Road trip" B.E.N yelled excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air before running to the car and getting in the back.

Sarah looked at the car then turned around to face her smiling son and walked over to him. Jim's mum sighed, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes "be careful, Jim" she said worriedly before giving him a goodbye hug.

Jim smiled then hugging back and kissing her on the cheek "I'll be fine. It's only 2 weeks" the young teenager said with a chuckle.

Sarah let go to smile at her only son "I know but 2 weeks is a long time" she pointed out.

"Don't ya worry 'bout a t'ing, Mrs. Hawkins. Jimbo, 'ere, is in good hands" Silver assured her, giving her a smile and a thumbs up.

Jim's mum smiled and nodded her head at Silver "alright… but don't forget that his bedtime is 10:00. Make sure he takes a shower everyday and brushes his teeth and-" Sarah said in a motherly manner making the cyborg crack up laughing and the young lad to turn bright red.

She would have said more but Jim cut her off by pushing her towards the car "I got it! Now go" the boy said, pointing to the car before she embarrasses even more infront of his friend.

Sarah smiled at Jim "alright, I can take a hint" She said, giving her son one last kiss on the cheek before getting into the car and driving off.

Jim waved goodbye to the car until it was out of sight before turning around to smile at Silver who returned it. They both walked back into the Benbow inn "alright, we got the whole house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" the teenager asked excitely, turning around to face his friend.

"Well…" Silver started to say, rubbing his chin in thought "I would like ta work on th' long boat" he said, looking down at Jim.

Jim smiled, nodding his head in agreement "of course! Let's get started on it"

They both made their way to the garage and began working on the long boat, Jim was doing most of the work since he knew more about this kind of stuff but Silver did help when the teenager needed him.

The teenager had the long boat turned on its side, trying to fix inside the control panel. It was very quiet; the only sound that could be heard was JIm using the equipment on the long boat "so…" Silver started, breaking the awkward silence between the two. The young lad looked up at the cyborg in the corner of his eyes before going back to work and letting him continue "how th' academy going?" he asked, wanting to know what's been happening in the young teenager's life since he's been gone.

Jim didn't answer for a few minutes, he was just focusing on the longboat but then he looked up at Silver with a smile "it's been good. I got straight A's and made a few new friends" he answered cheerfully before going back to work.

Silver nodded in understanding then began to think of another question to ask "ye got a girlfriend?" he asked but regretted saying it because Jim just gave him a confused look "ah… I mean… if ye wan' ta tell me" Silver replied quickly, his face turning bright red.

Jim smiled at Silver, laughing at his tomato colour face "no, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not really interested in girls" the young teenager answered before going back to his work, "I'm more interested in becoming a captain" he added as he continued to fix the long boat.

Silver nodded again in understanding before looking over Jim's shoulder at the progress he was making on the long boat "how 'bout we take a break" the cyborg said, looking at the wall clock that read 3:30 and the young teenager was looking abit tired from all the work.

The old cyborg mostly just wanted to talk more about Jim's life instead of work on the long boat "how 'bout we do more work on it tomorrow" it was more of a statement then a question because he knew the young boy would try to argue so he just stood up without letting the boy answer.

Jim sighed, knowing he couldn't win this fight so he just accepted the offer, also standing up and began putting all his tools away. They both walked back into the house, the young lad sat at the kitchen table while Silver began making the boy something to eat "so…" the young youth started, trying to get the cyborg's attention before continuing "how have life been for you? Any treasure hunts?" he asked eagerly, wanting to hear all about the cyborg's life after Treasure Planet and his adventures.

Silver brought a plat with a sandwich on it over to Jim's table, placing it infront of the boy before setting himself down in the chair beside him. The young teenager picked up the sandwich with both hands and took a bite as he waited for his friend to answer "nah, I've jus' been hidin' out, tryin' ta keep it low profile so th' cops don't find me" he answered with a smile, watching the boy as he took another bit of the sandwich.

Jim nodded his head in understanding, forgetting that Silver was still an outlaw "Cool" he replied with his mouthful, the cyborg just smiled and gave a firm nod of his own.

"W'at do ya wan' ta do after t'is" Silver asked, waiting for the boy to finish the sandwich so they could go out and do something together to catch up.

Jim swallowed the piece of sandwich in his mouth before answering the question "well..." the boy began, trying of think of what they could do. They had 2 weeks together to be able to do whatever they wanted but 2 weeks goes very fast "how about we go for a walk together?" the young teenager asked, taking another bite of his sandwich as he waited for Silver to answer.

"Sure, Lad" Silver agreed with a smile which Jim returned.

After Jim had finished eating, they both went out for a stroll along the side where all the boats were packed. Just enjoying the silence with the soft wind which felt nice and relaxing against their faces. They both stopped walking and just looked up at the sky, enjoying each other's company "I really love solar surfing because it is so relaxing with the wind blowing through my hair" Jim said, trying to start a conversation between them. The boy looked up at his cyborg friend with a smile and Silver looked back at him with the same smile "you must love it the wind too since you are always in a boat or a ship".

Silver nodded his head in agreement before looking back up at the sky with Jim doing the same "I love explorin' th' galaxy. T'ere is so much ta see but…" The cyborg said, pausing to look back at the boy and he did the same "I love bein' wit' ya even more" he finished with a warm smile which Jim returned.

The cyborg looked up at the pink sky, knowing it was beginning to get dark "we s'ould be headin' back, I gotta cook ya dinner" Silver said, Jim sighed in annoyance but didn't argue since the cyborg was his babysitter. Kind of…

They both walked back to the Benbow inn in silence, watching as the sun went down. When they got back to the house, the sun had completely gone down making it pitch black outside except for all the street lights that were around. They both went inside, Silver went straight over to the stove to begin cooking. Jim went over to the cyborg "need any help?" Jim offered, wanting to help his friend.

Silver smiled at Jim for offering to help but he shook his head "nah, it's fine. Ye s'ould go take a shower and get dressed" he replied, changing his cyborg hand into a knife and cutting up some carrots.

Jim sighed, hate being told what to do "let me guess… my mum told you I have to get ready for bed at 6:00" the teenager asked with an annoyed look, folding his arms across his chest.

Silver laughed "yep" he replied.

Jim sighed but didn't argue, he just left the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room.

Once Jim opened his door, he was attacked with licks from his pink blob. The boy laughed as Morph licked his cheeks all over, "hey Morph, I was wondering where you were" he said, closing the door behind him before patting his pet on the head. The young teenager sighed "I better go for a shower before dinners ready" he said before taking his P.J's out of his drawers and walking into the bathroom that was in his room. He took off his clothes and threw them carelessly on the floor before turning on the shower and stepping in.

Silver had just finished cooking dinner, putting it neatly on 2 plates and placing it on the table and putting a small bit into a cup for Morph. The cyborg sighed, walking out of the kitchen and looking up at the stairs in annoyance "t'at boy sure takes a while ta take one simple shower" he muttered to himself. He sighed again before walking up the stairs and down the hall until he reached Jim's room. Silver knocked on the door with his cyborg hand to get the young teenager's attention "dinners ready!" the cyborg called called through the door.

"Be there in a second!" Jim called back through the door, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to dry himself.

"Second! Second!" Morph repeated cheerfully.

"Better hurry before it gets cold!" Silver said to get Jim to hurry him up. The cyborg went back down stairs to the kitchen while he waited for the boy. The cyborg sat at the table, waiting for the young teenager to come down before he started eating.

Jim walked into the kitchen with his blue P.J's on and his usual boots. The teenager sat at the table before they both began eating Silver's famous Bonzabeast Stew and Morph turned into a straw, falling into his cup and drinking the stew up.

Once they were both finished eating, they began washing all the dishes. Silver washed while Jim dried. The cyborg looked at the boy in the corner of his eyes while smirking "Jimbo, ye got a little somet'ing on ya nose" he said, pointing to his own nose to tell the boy where it was.

Jim blinked at Silver in confusion before looking down at his reflection in the plate he was drying "where?" he asked, looking at his nose on the clean plate.

Silver scooped up some bubbles from the sink in his flesh hand "right here" he replied, placing the bubbles on Jim's nose.

Jim glared playfully at Silver while the cyborg just laughed at how funny the teenager looked. The boy smirk as an idea came to his mind "you wanna play rough, huh?" he said before turning on the tape and putting his finger in the middle so the water squirted up to Silver's face. The cyborg glared playfully at the boy while the teenager laughed at the soaking wet cyborg.

Before they knew it, they were both having a water fight and making a huge mess. After they were finished with their little game, they both grabbed a mop and cleaned up all the water with Morph turning into a small mop and helping. Once they cleaned up all the water and put there mop away, Silver smiled up at the young boy next to him "so… w'at do ye wanna do, lad? It's only 8" the cyborg asked, looking over at the wall clock.

Jim returned the smile, putting one finger to his chin thoughtfully "um… how about a movie" he suggested before running up stairs to his room with Morph behind him, not giving the cyborg time to answer.

Silver sighed before following the boy up stairs to his room. After the old cyborg finally got to Jim's room, he saw the teenager was looking through some DVD's on his shelf. The young youth picked up a DVD, smiling down at it until he noticed his old friend standing by the door, looking confused.

Jim made his way over to the cyborg, standing before him and showing him the DVD "what do you think of this movie?" the young boy asked, smiling up at his friend as he waited for an answer.

The cyborg took the DVD from Jim's hand, looking at it "pirate of the Caribbean" Silver read out loud.

Jim nodded happily, his hair falling in his eyes. Silver looked up at the boy then smiled "ye love ye pirates movies, don't cha?" the cyborg asked, chuckling as he looked over at the shelf which were full of pirate movies and books.

Jim just gave a shrug with a knowing smile "of course!" He agreed proudly "now, let's go watch the movie in my mum's room" the boy said before making his way out of his room and down the hall with Silver nervously following behind.

Jim walking into his mum room and knelt down by the t.v which was at the front of the room. The boy held out his hand to Silver, wanting to have the movie. The cyborg looked confused for a minute until he realized the lad was pointing to the movie. He handed it over to the young boy who placed the DVD carefully in before standing back up.

Silver looked nervously around his mother's room, not sure if they were allowed in here, "ye sure ye mother would be okay wit' t'is" the cyborg asked, looking back at Jim.

Jim just smiled at Silver "of course, she said that if we wanted to watch a movie that we could do it in here as long as we don't make a mess" Jim stated, remember his mother's angry face when she told him this. Shaking his head of all those thoughts, the boy sat down at the top of the bed with his legs crossed. The young lad patted the spot next to him as a hint for his old friend to sit down.

Sighing, the cyborg sat down next to Jim at the top of the bed before the boy pressed play on the remote. The boy moved his head to the side until he came in contact with the big belly, Silver smiled down at the boy before placing his human arm around his shoulders to keep him close. Morph landed on Silver's shoulder, also watching the movie.

It was a few hours later when the movie was finally over, Jim was struggling to stay awake since it was 10:30. Silver looked down at the tired teenager, shaking him by the shoulders to try and keep him awake, he did not want the boy falling asleep in Sarah's bed.

Jim moved away from the warm belly, letting out a yawn and a stretched before looking up at his friend. Silver smiled at the boy "maybe ye s'ould go ta bed" the cyborg suggested.

Jim's eyes shot open and he shook his quickly head "no! Come on! Just a little longer!" the boy begs, looking up with hopeful eyes.

Silver rolled his eyes, sighing before looking back at the stubborn teenager "alright, w'at do ya wanna do?" the cyborg asked, giving into the boy's begging.

Jim smiled before climbing out of bed and running out of the room only to come back a few seconds later "um… wait here" the young teenager said before running off again.

Silver sighed, resting his back against the wall as he waited for the boy to return. Suddenly he felt a weight on the bed next to him; he glanced over at his side to see 2 blue eyes looking back at him. The cyborg sighed, getting up into a sitting position then he spotted the book in the young lad's hands. The tittle read _'Treasure Planet'_.

Silver looked up at boy who smiled back, holding the book closer to his chest. The cyborg sighed, knowing exactly what the boy wanted "alright" he said, giving into the teenagers pleading look.

Jim smiled in successful before scooting closer to his cyborg friend and opened up the book for them both to see. Silver grabbed the other end of the book. Morph landed on Jim's shoulder so he could also see the book.

The cyborg looked over at the young teenager beside him, smiling eagerly at the book as if he was a little kid. Well… who could blame him? It was Jim's favourite book even though he is now 17. Silver looked back at the book, listening closely to the words.

"On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the etherium were calm, and

peaceful…" The book read.

A few hours later, the book had finished and Jim was looking ever more tired since it was now 12:00. Silver took the book away from the young lad's hands, placing it on the bedside table "now it's time for ya ta go ta sleep" the cyborg said, still having his human hand behind the boy's back incase he fell backwards from tiredness.

Jim frowned up at Silver and folded his arms across his chest in protest "awwwww… come on… " the boy said, trying to protest since it has worked well so far "it's only 12" the boy got off the bed, standing infront of it "12! 12!" Morph repeated, flying beside the boy's head.

The cyborg smiled deviously as he thought of a good idea that would make Jim go to bed. Silver stood up and sat at the front of the bed, looking up at the young teenager "do ye really t'ink it's a good idea ta argue wit' me" he asked, deviously.

Jim blinked in confusion then narrow his eyes suspiciously at his friend "why?" the boy asked.

The cyborg smirked at the boy "I'll do t'is" Silver replied, using both hands to push Jim backwards, onto the bed and began tickling him.

Jim was laughing so hard from the tickling that tears were coming out of his eyes "S-Silver! C-Cut it out!" Jim said in between laughs, kicking his feet up in the air.

"I'll stop w'en ye go ta bed" Silver replied.

"N-No" Jim replied, not wanting to lose the fight to his friend but getting abit tired of laughing "O-Okay! I give in!" he cried out.

Silver stopped ticklingimmediately, smiling down at the boy in victory. Jim just turned onto his side so he could look up at the cyborg with a smile of his own "alright, time ta go ta bed" the cyborg stated, starting to get up from the bed.

The young teenager got into a sitting position, frowning up at his friend "awwwww… can't I sleep with you?" Jim asked, looking up at Silver with big blue hopeful eyes.

The cyborg looked down at Jim while sighing, the boy always seem to get his way when he uses that cute look or maybe Silver has really gone soft for the young teenager "ye acting like I'm gonna be leavin' tomorrow" Silver stated, putting his hands on his hip, staring sternly at the boy. The young teenager just looked down at the ground as if what his friend said was true.

The old cyborg sighed in defeat and did a motion with his hand for the boy to follow him. Jim's face lit up and he followed Silver immediately.

They both walked into the room that Silver was staying in, Jim went over to the bed, kicking his boots off before climbing in and pulling the blankets up to his chest. The cyborg went onto the other side, also pulling the blanket up to his chest before looking over at the young boy.

Jim scooted closer to Silver until he was resting his head on his chest, the cyborg smiled warmly at the boy before putting a protective arm over him.

Silver looked back at the boy to see that he was already sound asleep, the cyborg closed his eyes too and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Awwwwww… that is such a cute father/son moment, I got that idea after watching an anime of a little girl and her older brother sleeping together. I thought it would be cute for Jim and Silver, lol. I got the idea of Silver tickling Jim from that same anime. I also like the idea of Jim wearing boots with his P.J's since he pretty much wears boots with EVERYTHING. Such as his academy uniform so I thought he would wear boots with his P.J's too, lol.**

**I am such a bad girl, I should be going to bed because I've got school tomorrow but instead I'm writing a story, lol. Oh well… I'm always tired for school anyway.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter, I tried my best to use the tips that Jennie-JenJen gave me so I hope this chapter was better. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Just The 2 Of Us

**Just The 2 Of Us**

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while, I've just been focusing on my other story 'losing a friend' because I am almost finished but I posted another chapter of this story for one of my reviewer. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Light crept into one of the guest's rooms at the Benbow inn where 2 people were sleeping, a cyborg and a young teenage boy. Silver groaned in his sleeping, seeing the sunlight shine through his closed eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, still feeling very tired and just wanting to go back to sleep but he had to wake up now to get breakfast ready for Jim since he is the boy's babysitter.

Silver used his hands to push himself up into a sitting position before looking down at the young teenager who was peacefully sleeping next to him with a small smile on his face. A warm smile crossed the cyborg's lips, he watched as Jim sighed happily in his sleep and moved closer to the pillow that he was sleeping on. He loved seeing the young lad look so peaceful, he could have stared at his sleeping figure for ages but he had to get breakfast ready before the boy woke up.

Silver gently pulled the covers off of him and began slowly climbing out of bed, making sure not to wake Jim up. He had finally got out of bed, looking back at the young teenager to make sure he haven't woke him up but the boy just turned over in his sleep so his back was now facing the cyborg. Silver smiled satisfied before walking towards the door. He reached down and put his flesh hand on the door knob but stopped when he heard someone mumbling behind him.

Silver turned around to see Jim mumbling something in his sleep but couldn't quite make out what he was saying; he did catch one sentence though. "Don't go… Please…" the boy mumbled in his sleep, his eyes closing even tighter and his grip on the pillow tightened.

Silver looked alittle worried at the boy as he continued to have his nightmare but the cyborg just shrugged it off as if it was nothing and walked out the door, making sure to close it behind him.

Jim's breathing quickened and his fist went even tighter until they were white.

A 12 year old Jim was running down a dirt path, trying to catch up to his dad who was walking towards a boat that would take him miles away from here.

The young boy had had woken up this morning to yelling and screaming coming from down stairs which could only mean one thing; trouble. He heard a door slam and looked out the window to see his dad walking away towards a boat. He had ran down the stairs to his mother sobbing at the table, right then he knew something was wrong. Usually his father said goodbye before he went off on a voyage but this time he didn't.

"Dad! Wait! Please Wait!" Jim cried out, running as fast as his little feet could take him but he knew he was not gonna make it in time. No matter how much he yelled after his dad, he never turned around; he just kept walking towards the boat. Ignoring the young boy's screaming.

His dad got stepped onto the boat and it took off before the young boy could stop it. Jim stayed on the dock, watching as the boat that his father was on drifted farther and farther away until it was out of sight. The young boy collapsed onto his knees, letting the tears fall freely down his face.

"No… Please come back… Dad…" Jim mumbled in his sleep, twisting and turning. The young teenager's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face onto the blanket and pillow. The young boy looked around the room, trying to take in his surrounds, it didn't take him long to realize that this was not his room then it finally hit him; this was the room that his cyborg's friend was staying in.

Jim smiled down at the spot next to him, expecting to see Silver there but a confused look crossed over the youth face when he noticed that there was no one there. The young teenager looked nervously up at the door, the image of a slamming door flashed in his mind. He threw the blanket off of him, letting them fall onto the floor before running towards the door, throwing it open and running down the stairs barefooted.

The young lad stopped running when he got to the bottom of the stairs. He looked nervously at the kitchen door, slowly making his way towards it. He pushed it opened to see his cyborg friend standing by the stove and he appeared to be cooking something but he turned around at the sound of the door opening. A smile crossed the cyborg's lips when he saw that Jim was finally awake. "Ah! Jimbo! I'm glad ta see ye are awake! Perfect timin' too" he exclaimed cheerful but his face turned into a confused look. He didn't know why but he could sense that something was wrong with the boy. He didn't seem to be acting like himself this morning. "Somethin' wrong, lad?" he asked, looking concerned.

Jim gave his friend a small smile to show that he was alright, "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" he replied with a small nod before taking a seat at the table, waiting for his breakfast.

Silver just shrugged his shoulders, thinking it was nothing before going back to cooking. Jim looked up at the cyborg with a sad look as if he wanted to talk to him about something. Like that dream he just had.

Silver scooped up some eggs and put them onto a plate before walking over to the table that the young teenager was sitting at, "'ere ye go, lad" the cyborg said as he placed the plate infront of the boy.

Jim mumbled his gratitude before grabbing a fork and digging into the eggs. Silver grabbed a plate for himself and seated himself beside the young teenager. They ate in silence for abit, Jim was too busy thinking about that horrible dream while Silver was too busy worrying about the boy next to him.

Jim put his fork down once he was finished eating and sighed before looking up at the cyborg next to him with a thoughtful look. '_I should talk to him about this… but he might think that I think he's gonna leave me like my dad did… but if I don't talk to him about this then I won't be able to stop worrying_' the young teenager was too busy thinking that he didn't even notice that he had been staring at Silver for a full minute.

Silver had noticed the boy staring at him in the corner of his eye, he looked over at the young teenager with a confused and worried look but Jim still continued to stare at him. It was beginning to scare the cyborg so he cleared his throat to get Jim's attention.

Jim blinked a few times to snap himself out of his thoughts; he suddenly noticed that Silver was staring at him with a confused look. The boy realized that he had been staring at him for too long. The young teenager looked away in embarrassment, his face beginning to turn bright red. "Um… " Jim started to say, trying to get Silver's attention before continuing. "I… had a dream last night… about my dad…" he said softly, trying to hint at what he was trying to say without actually saying it.

The young boy looked up at his friend's face to see his reaction; Silver's face was one of understanding and concern since he knew exactly what the teenager was talking about but he just stayed quiet and waited for him to continue. "He left me in the dream… and when I woke up…" Jim stopped in mid-sentence, feeling the tears welling up in his blue eyes and not wanting to continue anymore. He looked down at the ground, trying to hide them from his friend because he really hated crying infront of people since it showed weakness and Jim was not weak.

"Ye t'ought I left ya too since I was not t'ere t'is mornin'" Silver finished for Jim since he knew the young teenager was too upset to say it for himself. The boy just nodded, still keeping his head low with his low bangs covering his eyes so the cyborg couldn't see the hurt look on his face. Silver just gave a sad smile before taking Jim's chin in his human hand and forcing him to look up at him. The cyborg could see the tears that were still forming in his blue eyes but he seemed to be refusing to let them fall but one tear escaped and it rolled down his cheek.

"Jimbo…" Silver said softly, trying to think of the right words to say so he didn't make it worse. "I would never leave ya… I promise ya t'at… and even if I do 'ave ta go… I will always come back…" he said truthfully.

Jim moved his head away from Silver's grip and looked into the cyborg's eyes so he could tell if he meant every word. Judging by the look in his eyes, the young teenager knew he did mean every single word. Jim smiled up at his friend, nodding his head in agreement "I believe you…" he said softly.

Silver returned the smile before standing up from his seat. "Ye mother left a shoppin' list. Did ye wanna go shoppin' now?" the cyborg asked. Jim nodded his head in agreement before also standing up. Silver smiled down at the young teenager's P.J's. "Ye might wan' ta change first" he pointed out.

Jim looked confused at Silver but then realized he was still wearing his P.J's. His face flushed bright red. "Um… I'll be right back" the young boy said before running up stairs to go change. The cyborg just smiled as he watched the red faced boy run off.

* * *

**What will happen at the shops? Will there be trouble? Or will it just be an ordinary stroll. Keep reading to find out. Sorry if there are any grammar errors, I had to kind of rush this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Shopping

**Shopping**

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated this story for a really long time. I've just been very busy with school, moving houses and studying for a few tests, but now I am on holidays. Yay! I will be updating more in the holidays when I've got time, but remember that I still have to make room for family, friends and my boyfriend. And me and my family are still moving houses so i am busy with that too**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jim and Silver had finally managed to get to the shops to begin their long list involving the action of shopping. The young teenager carried the basket while the old cyborg placed items in. Jim stood beside his friend, watching as Silver checked stuff they got off the list, muttering to himself.

From boredom, the young boy began looking around the shop as if he had never been in one before. Sighing, he spotted a small boy, probably about eight years-old. He had brown messy hair and green eyes. He stood at the cashier, talking to the man who glared back. Jim could tell that they were fighting, but couldn't quit hear what they were saying. The young teenager only caught a few words from the cashier, mostly because he was yelling, "You don't have enough money so beat it kid!"

The adolescent saw the tears forming in the kid's green eyes, looking as if he was about to walk away and give up. And Jim, being the nice guy he was, strolled over to the fight, unnoticed by Silver whose eyes were glued to the notebook.

"Hey!" Jim called out, catching the attention of the cashier and the kid. Startled, they both turned their heads to face the teenager, looking confused. Jim merely just smiled, acting as if the fight before had never happened. "So… What's going on here?" He asked casually, glancing down at the younger boy who frowned back, casting his eyes downwards to avoid Jim's gaze.

Frowning, Jim looked up at the cashier, waiting for him to explain. The man just glared back at him, "The boy don't have enough money to pay for this stuff," He pointed towards the plastic bags that were carrying butter and bread. "Now he expects me to just give it to him with the small amount of money he has!" the man continued, yelling in frustration.

Jim's frown grew deeper; he looked down at the boy to see the tears in his green eyes, slowly sliding down his cheeks. There was no way he was going to let a little boy go hungry, there had to be some way to help him. A smile broke out onto Jim's lips as he thought of a plan. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a ten dollar note, kneeing down to give it to the boy, "I think you dropped this back there," Jim lied, holding out the money for the kid to take.

Startled, the boy looked up at Jim then at the money, unsure on what to do to. Glancing up at the teenager one last time, giving him a sad look. Jim just winked in reply, letting the kid know about his plan. The boy's face broke out into a smile, snatching the money from Jim's hand. The boy put the money on the table, grabbing his items. Sighing angrily, the cashier took it, giving the change back to the boy who turned around and gave it to Jim. The young teenager shook his head. "Keep it," he replied, smiling.

The kid returned it, adding a small wave as well before running off. Standing up, the young teenager turned around and almost had a heart attacking at what he saw. Smirking behind him was none other than John Silver. Jim could feel his face growing hotter, he could have sworn it was about as red as a tomato. Did Silver just see what just happened? He was too wrapped up in helping the boy that he had forgotten that his friend was still here.

Saying nothing, Silver loaded his items onto the table, a slight smile still on his lips. Jim watched the cyborg, wondering why he hasn't asked about that little incident. Smiling, the young teenager looked away, facing the shop's doors.

They finally finished with all their shopping and were beginning to head home; the walk was actually really quiet. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, they just strolled on home. Sighing, Jim had enough of the silence, wondering why Silver still hasn't asked about that little boy. Maybe the cyborg understood that he was too embarrassed to talk about it.

Jim glanced up at Silver, watching as the cyborg just stared ahead, oblivious to the boy's stare. As if he had felt the gaze, Silver looked down at Jim, confused. Looking away, the young teenager cleared his throat to get his friend attention before speaking, "So... Is there a reason you haven't asked me about what happened back there?" Jim asked, getting to the point.

Silver gave the young lad a small smile, looking away from him. Jim tilted his head in confusion, awaiting the cyborg's reply. "Well... I just t'ought ye didn't wan' ta talk 'bout it, but..." he paused, glancing back at the young boy who looked back at him with big blue eyes, "I was impressed that ye helped that boy."

Silver chuckled when Jim lowered his head, obviously embarrassed. His face turned bright red, causing the old cyborg to laugh again. "I just wanted to help out, I like helping people because it makes me feel like I can make a difference in their lives," he confessed, glancing up at his friend. Silver glanced back with a surprised look that quickly turned into a smile.

Placing one hand on the boy's shoulder, he stopped walking. Silver stood in front of the confused teenager, smiling at him, "I'm proud of ya..." the cyborg whispered, winking. Jim's face broke out into a smile, nodding happily.

They both continued their long walk home but Jim couldn't wipe that big smile that stayed planted on his face.

* * *

**I know that it is REALLY short. But hey, it is better then nothing, right? I might not be able to update for a while. It could be 2 or 3 months again. I'm really sorry, but hopefully in January, I can update quicker, but until then, leave reviews. They help with updating.**


	8. Important Note

**Hello my fateful viewers. I am so sorry, but my stories are gonna be delayed for a while. The hard drive that I had stored all my stories on had burned out. I am crashed by that, I really am. Especially when I had those chapters I had been writing up. I was so close to finishing it. Well... There isn't much I can do now, my dads gonna take it to a computer shop and try to retrive everything on there, but don't get your hopes up. Well... Bye for now.**


End file.
